San valentinsusto declaracion
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Yuki arruino algo que Shu hizo con mucho esfuerzo, Como arreglara el lio el rubio escritor? Feliz Dia de la amistad y el amor!


Eme aquí con un One short especial del día de San Valentín ^^. Si, si había dicho que estaría secuestrada pero me escape solo para escribir eso XD. Bien mis niñas que lo disfruten nos vemos abajo para le saludo final.

Antes que nada se lo dedico a aquellas personas que creen en el amor y la amistad.

Aclaraciones...

-(N/A)… algún comentario de una servidora

-"..."...pensamientos

**Oxoxoxox****oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**San Valentín****/ Susto/ Declaración**

By Angie

Los ojos dorados observaron aquel desastre. La cocina parecía que había sufrido los arrebatos de un huracán. Volteo a ver el piso del comedor y en el se veía una masa homogénea de color oscura con fragmentos de de _cosas_ rosas por doquiere, además que el platon que tenia aquella **cosa** se había echo añicos.

-Maldito mocoso- magullo entre dientes.

Su cabeza dolía, por aquella discusión sin sentido, había sido un accidente él lo sabia lo dedujo de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar recriminarle la torpeza de su koibito. Obviamente la pelusa rosa intento explicarle y el no le dio tiempo.

Pero de solo ver con quienes estaban no había que hacer un genio para deducirlo, Seguramente, Sakuma-san había intentado ayudarlo, pero se complicó mucho más cuando Tatsuha había intervenido. Lo único que resulto de esto aquel desastre de gritos, desastre absoluto.

Fue que el había echado de una patada a su hermano, al loco del conejo y al criejo.

Ahora intentaba poner en orden ese lugar, le tomo una hora organizarse, cuando termino se dedico a meter todo en una bolsa de residuos. Hasta que junto a la mesada observo un sobre rosa con la cara de Yuki dibujada en el, lo tomo y saco de aquel sobre una ridícula tarjeta rosa con un sin fin de corazones, al abrirla leyó con claridad la cursi dedicatoria.

_Querido Yukí:_

_No soy bueno cocinado pero en verdad me esforcé para preparar este paste de chocolate, que se que te gusta tanto. Disfrútalo porque lo hice con todo mi amor para ti. Es mi regalo especial. _

_Feliz San Valentín mi amado Yuki! No olvides que Te amo!_

_Tuyo Shu_

-Demonios- gruñí al percatarse de las intenciones del pequeño, solo había intentado hacer un pastel para el día de san Valentín. Y el lo había arruinado como siempre.

En realidad no fue la gran cosa ver la casa sucia, era normal si el mocoso intentaba hacer algo en ella, pero lo que no pudo soportar fue el hecho de que ese estupido de Sakuma estuviera abrazando a SU niño.

Sus celos al verse abrazado por ese maniático lo había segado. A Tal punto que no le importo nada, lo echo sin piedad. No sin antes provocar que el pastel cayera de sus manos haciéndose pedazos en el comedor.

Observo que había caído al noche, seguramente tendría que ir a buscarlo a la casa de Hiroshi, estaba apunto de salir cuando el celular del chiquillo sonó dentro de la mochila.

-Genial ahora resulta que no se llevo el maldito aparato - magullo mientras abría la llamada, al ver que era el seudo amigo de su amante contesto- Hola

-Yuki-san me pasaría a Shu por favor

-No esta

-Pero si me dijo que hoy quería terminar su obsequio

-Lo termino

-¿A si? – el pelirrojo dudo peor al fin preguntó- ¿y que tal salio?

-Pero acabo regado en el piso del comedor

-¿Nani?

-Si va para llama avísame – exigió.

-Esta bien- afirmo Hiroshi, bastante cabreado con ese hombre ¿acaso no sabia lo que había echo ese baka para hacer ese pastel? No claro que no sabia pero el se lo dejaría claro - pero debe tener en cuenta que si algo le pasa será **su culpa**, porque el pobre se esforzó mucho en aprender esa receta… - colgó antes de que el escritor pudiera replicar.

-Fantástico! Con eso me quedo más tranquilo - espeto con ironía mientras cerraba el móvil. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salio en busca de su pequeño amante.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Shuichi había tomado un taxi para llegar a su destino, no iba a molestar a nadie en esta ocasión. Sentía algo de frió pero por suerte su cuñado le había prestado su chaqueta, aunque el quedaba grande no le importo. Sabia que Tatsuha intentaba disculparse por a ver arruinado sus esfuerzos, de hecho hasta se había enojado un poquito con Sakuma-san por haberlo abrazado y provocar de esa forma la ira y los celos de su hermano.

Obviamente Ryuichi ni cuenta se dio del lió en el que estaban metidos hasta que se vio forzado a salir de aquel departamento. Sabía que Ryuichi se sentía culpable, por provocar ese desastre. Bien, el castaño, tenía la culpa pero también fue suya por no haber dicho al mayor que no interfiriera en la preparación el pastel.

Pero siendo él una persona de carácter afable, le permitió mezclar los ingredientes. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Tatsuha-kun intento ayudarlo pero bromeando con el le hizo cosquillas esa simple acción hizo que todo termino en un caos.

Como pudo logro armar la masa nuevamente, metió los ingredientes al horno espero los minutos mientras intentaba vanamente acomodar algo del desastre. Y de esa manera consiguió es perfecto resultado que tanto deseaba UN PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE PARA YUKI! Luego de eso intento controlar a Ryuichi y a Tatsuha pero fue inútil, comenzaron a arrojarse lo que quedaba de los ingredientes, enfrascados en una guerra campal.

La casa estaba echa un caos, pero el pastel había quedado perfecto. Tanto su cuñado como su ídolo lo elogiaron por a ver logrado tal hazaña. Tan feliz estaba que comenzó a bailotear con el pastel en la mano, de pronto Sakuma lo abrazo por la espalda pidiéndole un pedazo de pastel. Quiso razonar con el y explicarle que era una sorpresa para su koibito, también le prometió que le haría un pastel para su cumpleaños. Aun así no logro que el mayor lo soltara, sino que se le pegara más.

El menor de los Usuegi, se metió jalando el cuerpo de su Honey para que soltara a su cuñadito. Justo en ese momento sea abrió al puerta y Yuki hizo acto de presencia, sus ojos estaba clavados en ese pervertido que se atrevía a manosear lo que era suyo.

-Yuki que bueno que volviste – exclamo el peli rosa acercándose para recibirlo. Tatsuha había conseguido que Ryuichi soltara al chibi rosa, ambos se quedaron callados al ver el semblante del escritor.

-…- sin decirle nada fue hasta la cocina abrió la heladera intentando calmar esos sentimientos asesinos que sentía. Las orbes felinas detallaron el deshazte - Pero que diablos… - magullo volviéndose para enfrentar a ese trío de loco destructores de hogares - Largo!- ordeno

-Pero Yuki, no te preocupes yo limpiare todo, es que Sakuma-san y Tatsuha-kun intentaron ayudar y… - intento protestar el niño

-Desaparece – exigió sin mirarlo.

-Yuki, Yuki mira lo que hice – extendió la bandeja con aquel primoroso pastel adornado con corazones rosa. – lo hice para…

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, cuando Shu extendió el pastel Yuki avanzo hacia su estudio intentando controlarse para no gritar más, con tanta mala suerte que su brazo choco contra el pastel haciendo que cayera al piso. La mirada amatista se quedo observando la masa deforme en al que se trasformo en al que se había trasformado su trabajo.

¿Para que se había tomado ese curso de pastelería? ¿Para que había platicado durante horas?, trabajando bajo presión para lograr tiempo libre.

-¿Mira lo que has hecho? – dijo con una vos sumamente baja, que denotaba molestia.

-Como si me fuera a comer esa porquería – afirmo el rubio – ahora si no quieres que te saque a patadas, será mejor que te vallas por tu propio pie. - sin decir nada mas se encerró en su estudio.

Shuichi dejo caer el platon de Poncela, la fina bandeja se hizo añicos esparciendo los fragmentos por doquier. El pequeño salio del departamento, así como estaba, seguido por Tatsuha y Ryuichi . Que guardaron absoluto silencio hasta llegara bajo.

-Shu… lo siento- balbuceó un apenado moreno

-No te preocupes Tat-chan

-Iras a lo de Hiroshi-kun?

-No me iré a otro lado

-Pero mira como estas – señalo la ropa sucia y diminuta.

-No importa no será complicado ir hasta allá - Se estremeció al sentir la brisa fresca en su piel acalorada.

-Ten - dijo el moreno mientras le colocaba la chaqueta a su cuñado – si me necesitas llámame iré a buscarte dónde quiera que estés.

-Gracias

-Shu-Chan esta enojado con Ryu-chan? – pregunto el peli verde con su cara de niño lloroso.

-No ¿como cree eso Sakuma-san?

-Gomen nasai es que Kumo-chan quería pastel ahora nadie comió pastel y Shu esta triste a Ryu-chan lo el gusta Buuuuuuuuu

-Tranquilo mi Honey ven te llevare a tu casa

-Gracias a los dos por preocuparse - los despidió y camino un poco para tomar luego un taxi, le dio al indicación al chofer y el vehiculo comenzó a andar.

-Yuki eres un baka…- una triste lagrima surco su mejilla.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Era oficial el día de san Valentín había comenzado de la peor manera, el rubio escritor había recorrido al ciudad buscando a su koi sin éxito, reviso cada lugar donde pensaba que podría estar y aun nada, no ayudaba que cada 20 o 30 minutos, llamaba uno de esos idiotas preguntando si lo había encontrado.

Obviamente que lo culpaban de todo, y sabían que algo de razón tenia, solo que en su actual estado no estaba para recriminaciones de ningún tipo. Lo único que tenia en al cabeza era la ultima imagen de aquellos ojos amatistas anegado de lagrimas. Y en verdad su necesidad de verlo y disculparse era demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

-¿Maldita sea donde te metiste Baka?- murmuro pisando el acelerador, ya no sabia donde buscarlo. De repente recordó algo- no, imposible que se fuera allí…- pensó con cierto resquemor – no puedes ser tan idiota…

Sin un lugar más donde buscar, siendo esa la ultima opción se dirigió al otro lado de la cuidad; Donde se encontraba aquel parque de diversiones. Obviamente a esa hora el dichoso parque se encontraba cerrado, no así el bulevar de la ribera y sin saber porque se dedico a caminar por aquel lugar.

No era un lugar muy agradable a esa hora de la noche, era una zona perfecta para que algo malo le pasara a cualquier idiota que se descuidara. Ese pensamiento hizo que acelerada el paso.

Dada la falta de algunos faroles solo se veía sombras y algunos arbustos, pero aun así camino hasta cerca de la bahía. A unos 50 metros sobre un mirador muy alto distinguió esa inconfundible melena rosa; Lo advirtió sentado en el borde de un balcón con la mirada perdida balanceando sus pies sin importar el vacío debajo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del rubio. Si llegaba a hacer algún movimiento erróneo era probable que ese pequeño baka terminara cayendo y rompiéndose algo o quizás algo pero.

Con habilidades felinas se acerco a él, estaba a unos dos metros y la brisa traía su aroma. Podía sentir el perfume tan natural del chiquillo, mezclado con diferentes esencias como a chocolate y fresa.

-¿Que quieres Yuki? – dijo sin desviar su vista de un punto en el horizonte oscuro, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que su cuñado le cediera, para luego arrojarla al vacío, dejándolo así expuesta su ropa diminuta y sucia, la acción dejo un poco sorprendiendo al mayor.

-Volvamos a casa- pidió con suavidad.

-No quiero – replico el oji amatista poniéndose de pie y caminando por aquella afilada cornisa.

Los ojos dorados divisaron el fondo de aquella saliente y después el mar que golpeaba con fuerza, no le gustaba la situación precaria en al que se encontraba su koibito. Sus estropeados nervios se estrujaron aun más formando un nudo muy fuerte en su estomago.

-Vamos no bromees y bájate de hay.- pidió mientras extendía la mano invitándolo a que obedeciera.

-¿Porque debería hacerte caso? – replico ignorando completamente el acto; Aun sin mirar al otro seguía caminando, en un par de ocasiones tambaleo peligrosamente, a ver tomado esa ración de sake le daba cierto tipo de valor que antes no podría ni imaginar.

-Baka deja de decir burradas y obedece.

-¿Mh?- por primera vez Shuichi volteo a verlo ladeando su infantil rostro dejo ver sus enrojecidos ojos centellaron como si algo perverso se le hubiera ocurrido – ¿tu me quieres Eiri?

-Si bajas de ahí te respondo - comento el rubio intentando que su alocado niño no terminara estampado en aquel lugar, había notado esa mirada perdida, no sabia si era por el alcohol que parecía haber consumido, o tal vez ya se había artado de él y sus desplantes, en cualquier caso seria mejor bajarlo de allí y después hablar.

-Nooo…- sonriendo el menor sacudió al cabeza con energía – responde o…

-¿O que?

-Pues… ya lo veras- sonrío comenzó a elevar uno de sus pies haciendo que su equilibrio fuera ínfimo, sonrío complacido al ver la cara de su amado rubio – no se cuanto aguante Yuki….jajajajaja

-Eso no es gracioso Shuichi – aseguro, Eiri, acercándose unos pasos para poder atrapar al idiota.

-jajajaja – rió un poco más, pero al ver que no obtenía lo que quería dejo de hacerlo bajo el pie – No, no es divertido que no te amen.

Eiri noto el cambio de actitud, iba a hacerlo, iba a dejar caerse, podía notar esa determinación en sus ojos. Se movió lo mas rápido que pudo y jalo del brazo al atolondrado peli rosa que cayo sobre el.

-¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE CARAJO ESTAS PENSANDO?- grito desesperado mientras sacudía el pequeño cuerpo.

-Snif…- se escucho el hipido como respuesta – yo… - antes que pudiera decir otra cosas el llanto ahogado cerro su garganta, comenzó a temblar no solo por el frío al que su cuerpo estuvo expuesto. Es que al idea de desaparecer se había echo muy fuerte ese día. –Lo… siento…

-Baka… - Yuki estaba aterrado, su cuerpo aun temblaba por efecto de la adrenalina. Aun así apretó con fuerza al chiquillo loco, de solo pensar en que algo malo le hubiera pasado le hacia sentir unas ganas terribles de llorar.

Allí permanecieron por 15 minutos, hasta que el llanto se convirtió en suspiros para luego ser hipidos leves, más tarde silencio… Shuichi se había dormido.

Eiri observo a su koi, tenía al cara húmeda, las lagrimas formaban surcos en aquella tez manchada de chocolate y harina, Dios como lo amaba… No entendía como siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlo sufrir. El cuerpecito se pego más a él, claro signo del frió que estaba sintiendo. Se levanto con cuidado intentando no despertarlo. Camino con su koibito en brazos hasta su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y allí lo recostó, se saco su chaqueta y lo cubrió.

-Yuki- murmuro el pequeño entre sueños.

El escritor se movió rápido poniéndose delante del volante, encendió el motor y luego la calefacción, el no tenia frío pero al ver la diminuta ropa que tenia Shuichi, supo que si no lo hacia terminaría enfermo.

Mientra avanzaban por las solitarias calles, marco el numero de Hiroshi, le contó brevemente que lo había encontrado, no en que circunstancias y le pidió de favor que si podía a visar a los demás. Cuando corto la llamada, ya faltaba la mitad del camino. Los primeros indicios de resfriados se hicieron presentes. Las níveas mejillas, de shu, estaban cada vez más rojas. El Rubio apretó el acelerador, cuanto más tardara en darle algo para mejorar más tardaría en recuperarse.

Y aun tenia que aclarar varios asuntos, disculparse también era un asunto pendiente. Una idea algo alocada se formo en al mente del mayor mientras iba entrando a la zona cercana a su edificio.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shuichi abrió sus ojos amatista, con mucha pesadez, podía sentir un poderoso brazo alrededor de su cintura, era muy extraño no recordaba estar durmiendo con alguien, eso lo asusto. Además había discutido con Yuki.

Con sumo cuidado se volteo y aun así pudo sentir una horrible puntada en su cabeza -Auch..- se quejo quedito mientras volvía a serrar sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien Baka?

La sorpresa fue tal que sin importar le mareo y el dolor de cabeza se volteo, enfrentando a su koibito.

-Eiri...- murmuro sonrojándose por al cercanía.

-Así me llamo – comento ocultando una sonrisa feliz al escucharlo hablar sin problemas por ese pequeño estado gripal. – como te sientes? – llevo una mano hacia la frente intentando detectar la temperatura.

Más que sorprendido no solo por la actitud, sino por no recordar nada después de que se metiera en ese bar cerca del parque de diversiones que alguna vez habían ido con su escritor.

-Yuki...

-Mh- contesto mientras acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas de si pelusa rosa.

-Como... llegue aquí?

-Acaso no lo recuerdas...

-No...

-Bueno te encontré en el bulevar cerca del parque, estabas bastante tomado, hasta bailaste sobre una cornisa- recrimino con algo de enfado, aun no se le quitaba el susto por aquella situación a la que se había expuesto su novio.

-Yo...?

-¿quien más es tan baka? – argumento mientras se acomodaba mejor. Observo como Shuichi intentaba recordar, no iba a forzarlo, pero necesitaba saber el porque de muchas de sus acciones.

-Yuki...- lo llamo luego de un momento de meditación - Porque me fuiste a buscar?... tu me echaste verdad?

-Shuichi- le levanto el rostro y deposito en un casto beso- Lo siento..

-He?- las orbes amatistas se abrieron como platos

-Por lo del pastel baka – el pequeño se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a sollozar – ahora porque llorar

-Tu... me ..quieres...Yuki?

-No... No te quiero ...

-Ya lo sabia - - murmuro con tristeza mientras intentaba salir de la cama pero un abrazo lo detuvo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Al baño Yuki... – comento con un dejo de tristeza, necesitaba escapar un momento para poder asimilar las palabras de su escritor.

-Ve y vuelve enseguida debemos hablar de algo muy serio

Ya en el baño, Shuichi intento recordar lo paso, se metió a la ducha y nada, sus ideas parecían embotadas en un frasco y tiradas al viento. Lo único claro para él era que Yuki no lo quería, y eso dolía mucho, pero no se resignaría ya se enamoraría de el algún día.

-No bajare los brazos Yuki ya veras - con el puño en alto jurando no ser derrotado, salio de la ducha y se envolví en una pequeña toalla. Al salir Eiri ya no estaba, por lo que se cambio con rapidez y fue a buscarlo a su estudio. Ya se encaminaba al lugar marcado, aunque sus pasos eran lentos no entendía porque su cuerpo pesaba y seguía algo mareado,- Debo haber tomado mucho para que me sienta así – razono con fastidió, cuando la vos de su koi lo llamo desde la cocina.

-Baka

-¡Ya voy!- respondió. Se movió lo más rápido que pudo no quería volver a enfadarlo- Aquí estoy Yuki

-Siéntate antes de que te caigas – ordeno sin voltearse.

-Hai- obedeció, y por el trascurso de un rato guardo silencio pero siendo el una persona que se aburre con facilidad tuvo decir algo- Yuki… yo lo siento

-¿Porque te disculpas? – cuestiono el rubio mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

-Por todo

-¿No recuerdas nada verdad?

-No…Lo lamento…

-Come luego hablamos

-Pero

-¿Que comas hace dos días que no lo haces?

-¿Dos días?

-Tuviste fiebre todo el día de ayer – encendió un cigarrillo- no se como puedes moverte luego de que estuviste tan mal ayer. – Dio otra calada- Tuve que llamar al medico y también a Seguchi para avisarle que no irías por un par de días

Estaba más que asombrado como era posible que no recordara nada y además de eso Eiri lo había cuidado… eso era demasiado para su pobre cabecita, que comento a doler - ¿Te preocupaste… por mí? - dijo apenas audible, como un acto reflejo sus ojos se aguaron.

-Si lloras te dolerá la cabeza- comento, intentando mantener el papel de seriedad todo lo que pudiera – anda come, que debes tomar la medicina.

-Hai – se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y comenzó a comer – esta muy rico gracias Yuki.

-Deja eso ahí y ven conmigo

Shuichi obedeció sin protestar, no quería arruinar el momento de tranquilidad que compartían, aunque tenía cierto temor de que le pidiera que se fuera de una vez. El temor se acrecentó cuando lo vio sentado en aquel sillón.

-Yuki…

-Ven siéntate aquí- palmeo el lugar junto a el, el peli rosa obedeció al instante- Tengo algo para ti

-¿Para mi?

-Si mira – encendió la TV, luego el DVD.

Los ojos amatistas prestaron atención a las imágenes de una pila de regalos, si mal no había visto estaban en uno de lso estudios de NG. Luego apareció Hiro sonriendo saludo y puso un cartel grande frente a los obsequios que decía "feliz san Valentín Shu" , rápidamente apareció K hizo una serie de gestos que Shuichi no entendió , Hiro lo saco de una oreja, de pronto se asomó un conejo rosa delante d el acamara después apareció Ryuichi y Tatsuha saludando con la mano, Ninguno decía nada solo saludaban a la cámara.

-No entiendo, ¿porque no hablan?

-Sigue viendo…

Bien obediente, volvió aprestar atención a la filmación, luego de un rato uno a uno la gente de NG lo saludándolo y pidiéndole que se mejorara pronto mientras recorría las oficinas. Hasta Seguchi -san lo había saludado. La filmación volvió a estar situada frente a la pila de regalos. Ahí estaba Hiroshi, Suguru, K, Ryuichi, Tatsuha.

-Bueno Shu-chan estos son tus obsequios por el día de san Valentín, hazme el favor de venir por ellos, que K quiere rifarlos o ponerlos a la venta en un nuevo foro de subastar vía Internet.

-Well Pink Boy Business is business, JAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a reírse de forma macabra

-Kumo-chan quiere una pila de regalos como al de Shu – lloriqueo

-Yo le comprare más obsequios – dijo el meloso moreno

-WI!!! – exclamo mientras se colgaba de un sonrojado Tatsuha- gracias Tat-chan

-jejeje… bueno… Feliz San Valentín querido cuñadin espero que mi hermano no lo arruine otra vez y...

La TV se apago, Shuichi miro a su koi que se notaba bastante fastidiado- Yuki

-Ese video lo mandaron cuando me negué a que vinieran te mandaron eso

-Ho..- se quedo allí calladito sin decir nada, era lindo saber que todos se preocupaban, lo malo era que se paso todo san Valentín enfermo ni conciencia del tiempo tuvo, y su pastel estaba destrozado, suspiro con resignación. El rubio se puso de pie – Yuki?

-Espera qui voy por tu medicina

-Esta bien- Como estaba algo cansado se recostó en el sillón a esperar que el trajeran la dichosa medicina, cerro los ojos y de repente todo lo que había olvidado volvió uno tras otros como imágenes a un principio borrosas, pero las palabras que dijo si fueron claras y eso le aterro, ¿como había podido tener esos malos pensamientos?. Se estremeció al penar que si Yuki no lo hubiera jalado…

-¿Te sientes mal?- cuestiono una vos junto a él, cuando Shu abrió los ojos vio esos preciosas orbes felinas fijos en el – ¿Te duele algo?

-Yuki – sin poder evitarlo se abrazo a su amante, sentía tanto miedo de lo que podía hacer si no lo tenia cerca – perdóname por asustarte…

-¿Así que ya recordaste?- cuestiono mientras lo abrazaba, oculto en su pecho el menor asintió- Te perdono si no vuelves a pensar ese tipo de idioteces – lo tomo de los hombros y lo separo – acaso no sabes que si a ti te pasa algo yo… - no pudo decirlo con palabras ese terror a la soledad así que tomo el rostro de su niño y lo beso

-Eiri… - la amatistas estaban observando esa mirada tan penetrante de su koi - pero tu dijiste que no me querías… ¿porque?

Eiri se esperaba esa pregunta, era una de las cosas que estaba dispuesto a aclarar, ya era hora de que lo dijera, no quería que ese ángel se alejara de su lado. No ahora que había superado muchas cosas gracias a ese hiperactivo niño. Observo esa carita triste, esa que odiaba ver, acaricio la mejilla borrando esa lágrima

–Yo… - intento decir lo que sentía peor o pudo, así que previendo esa reacción extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un papel –Toma

-¿Que es esto?- cuestiono sin entender nada se sentó en el sillón dándole lugar a su koi a que se levantara también del lugar incomodo en el que se encontraba.

-Un regalo de san Valentín – respondió mientras se ubicaba tras Shuichi apoyando su mentón en el hombro del menor

-¿Para mi? – cuestiono algo asombrado por aquella muestra de cariño.

-Ves a otro mocoso llorón por hache – Shu meneo la cabeza- Anda lee

-Hai… - abrió el papel y ante te el se encontraba le mejor regalo de san Valentín que el podría haber dado, se llevo el papel a su cara para cubrirla e intentar así no llorar.

-No llores y lee – pidió desde su postura mientras que abrazaba el cuerpecito.

Así fue como Shuichi comenzó a leer en vos alta

**"**_**Para Tu Amor"**___

Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Yuki observaba como los labiso de Shu, se vomian conforme pronunciaba cada palabra, habia puesto mucho d esus sentimeitos en esa cansion.

__

Para tu amor no hay despedidas  
Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad  
Y para tu amor que me ilumina  
Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel

Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Confesarse con palabras era imposible asique decidio que lo haria de la forma en que el sabia.

__

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar  
Lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas  
Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero  
Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor  
Por existir

La vos de Shuichi mientras leia se fue apagando, entoces fue el turno de Yuki de sugetar las manso de shu y abrir el papel, el siguio leyendo.

__

Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
lo tengo todo y lo que no tengo también  
Lo conseguiré  
para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies

Y tengo también  
Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
Y que no conoce el fin  
Un corazón que late por vos

Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar  
Lo que siento  
Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor  
Y no hay dudas  
Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón  
Te venero  
Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor

-Yuki… - murmuro el menor como respuesta el mencionado lo abrazo - es el mejor regalo que eh recibido nunca. – lo beso con mucha dulzura.

-Gracias a ti mocoso – replico cuando se alejo de los labios

-¿Por que?

-Por ser tan baka – bromeo el escritor.

-¡YUKI MALO! – Exclamo mientras se volteaba para enfrentarlo. Sentándose en el regazo de su amado Eiri.

-En verdad me da miedo que no estés aquí - confeso por fin y ya que estaba por que no disculparse así que agrego - lamento lo de tu pastel, se que te esforzaste mucho para no incendiar la cocina.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- quiso saber con la cara roja.

-Tu amigo y todos esos locos con los que trabajas - comento con fastidio al recordar las insistentes llamadas de esos molestos personajes, por eso había apagado los celulares y desconecto el teléfono de línea.

-Nee Yuki – llamo el pelirosa, algo dudosos al ver el semblante serio de su koi

-Dime

-¿Podemos hacer otro pastel aunque no sea el día de los enamorados?

-Después…

-¿Después de que?

La pregunta fue muy tonta, si estaba claro lo que quería su koibito, tan solo había que mirar esos ojos llenos de lujuria. Sin hablar, el escrito llevo su mano hacia el perfumado cabello, la otra se poso en la parte baja de la cintura, se movieron casi al mismo instante atrayendo aun mas el menudo cuerpo hacia él, para quedar a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro respirando el mismo aire.

Se besaron profundamente, intentando no romper el contacto hasta que el aire fue necesario, las manos de el pequeño se apoyaron sobre el bien formado pecho y acariciaron con delicadeza aquella piel tan suave hasta llegar a la nuca donde jugo con aquellas hebras doradas. Cuando el beso se rompió Yuki se puso de pie con su koi en brazos y lo llevo hacia la habitación.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Ambos estaban sudados y aun así no dejaban de abrasarse, la cabeza del menor estaba reposando en el pecho de Eiri, mientras este último lo acariciaba con suavidad. Shuichi casi se quedaba dormido cuando el mayor dijo.

-No vuelvas asustarme así, si te sientes mal por favor dímelo intentare comprenderte - afirmo con sinceridad.

-Ya te dije que no se por que lo hice - afirmó el peli rosa con los ojos cerrados – pero intentaré hacer lo que dices no te preocupes tanto Eiri

-Shu…

-MH?

-Yo... te... amo – dijo por fin

-¡¡Yuki yo también te amo!!- exclamo el feliz menor, mientras se incorporaba para besarlo – Feliz San Valentín atrasado!.

-Feliz san Valentín!

No había sido uno de los mejores días de san Valentín que amos pasaron, pero aun así Shiuchi no se quejo, si bien había estado en problemas, de esa situación saco en claro que Yuki se preocupaba por él y lo más importante lo AMABA. Al final habían aclarado muchas cosas importantes. Era un gran avance para la pareja.

El pastel… bueno lo comerían en otro momento, tal vez lo prepare el día en que Yuki le pida matrimonio.

Lo que Shiuchi no sabía, era que Eiri tenía una sorpresa más para el guardada en una de sus chaquetas…

Pero eso es otra historia….

Oxoxoxoxoxoxx

Nota del autor:

Angie: KYA!!!! Por un momento pensé que seria otro fic... De hecho daba para mas peor se me acorta el tiempo permitido para estar frente a la PC T.T (vuelvo a estar secuestrada T.T) pero me escape para dejarles este regalo esperó que les guste. No fui mala con Yuki... Debería peor no pude es por esto del día del amor…¬¬, me disculpo por al falta de lemon es que no me salio T.T.

Bueno volveremos a vernos en algún fic de los míos mil besotes ¡!!!

Feliz Día de La amistad y el Amor!!!

Lady Sesshoumaru (se despide desde su cárcel XD) volveré lo prometo es una promesa!!!!


End file.
